


worlds apart

by humanbehavior



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient China, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Gay Panic, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: minho couldn't stop thinking about chan and if it was the last thing on earth, he'd find him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 23





	worlds apart

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i like this but um 😳 i wrote this during a party so here yall go sjbdjskak

when minho wakes up that day, the last thing on his mind is fighting. yes, he knows that these things are so often and that they're literally fighting every other day because for some reason nobody stopped to think, "hm, this would be less costly if we would just work it out?" minho gets out of his small, flimsy bed and slips on his undergarments along with his black embroidered robe. minho pulls as much hair as he can get his hands into a high ponytail with a matching black ribbon. a piece of worn down yellow colored paper on the floor catches minhos eyes. minho picks up the paper and slowly unfolds it, being careful enough not to rip it accidentally. 

as minho unfolds it, he recognizes the handwriting immediately. it's quick, messy writing in korean and from where he lives now, it's easy to tone down to who it would be. the writing reads _have a good day minho!_ it was from chan, chan had been his best friend from when he was about twelve until he was sixteen. chan and minho were the best of friends until you know, he got kidnapped and now minho probably has a chance of never seeing him again since he's in a different country. also, minho wouldn't admit it but he was secretly in love with chan but you know, he's twenty-five now and has no idea if chans even alive.

a loud, abrupt knock interrupts his thoughts. minho quickly shoved the paper into his breast pocket. a man with a beard comes out from the doorway, minho recognizing him almost immediately.   
"oh, hey uncle," minho greets a small smile on his face.   
his uncle smiles but it quickly falls from his face with a sigh, "hey. they're fighting already and expect you to be out there, too." 

minho crouches by his bed to get his sword which is covered in a black sheath engraved with his name, "really, already? i just woke up like ten minutes ago." 

"but you're up so, minho go out there." minho groans exaggerated as he drags himself from where he was crouched by his bed to the doorframe where he can see everyone fighting and the disgusting dead bodies on the dead grass already.  
minho sucks in air through his teeth, "yikes." 

even if minho wants to back away from the battlefield and go back to sleep, he has no choice but to face the fact that he had to fight. the minute he steps foot on the battlefield, someone already tries to come at him by the throat with a sword. 

"shit," minho mutters as his instincts kick in as he fights. if minho's being like, completely honest now, he hates fighting. i know, all men were required to fight but did that mean minho wanted to? hell no. he'd much rather do art and play with small bunnies but unfortunately he had no choice but to fight. 

this might sound bad but, sometimes minho wish he got kidnapped to a completely different country and not just some neighbouring country. i mean, you're bound to get caught. which is odd, they still haven't and minho's still here alive but then again he got rescued by his uncle so like, in a way they got caught. 

minhos lost in his thoughts as he quickly fights and stabs the other countries soldiers, a loud shout makes him aware of what he's doing. 

"minho! watch out!" his uncle yells and he quickly turns around to see a man with shorter than minhos hair but still somehow long, choppy hair getting pierced through the side with his uncle's sword. 

minho looks up at the mans face and it's oddly familiar. the man has thick, arched eyebrows, a captivating set of eyes and- shit, minho realizes, minho knows this set of features. it's someone who he thought he'd never see again. 

"minho?"

"chan?"

they both say as his uncle takes the sword out, leaving chan to bleed out. 

"you know this boy?" his uncle asks him with anger forming in his eyes. 

"yes, i do!" minho says as he watches chan cover his side in pain, tears forming in minhos eyes. 

"you're friends with the enemy, minho. do you not learn anything?" his uncle says more calm than anything and now, minho feels like full on sobbing. he'd just found his missing friend of nine years and his uncle only thinks of him as the enemy and not a person. fuck, this was infuriating. 

"don't think about coming home, minho. i can't accept this." his uncle says and turns his back on him, continuing to fight his anger out. 

minho turns his attention towards chan, who is breathing harshly and putting pressure on his wound as he sits on the dead grass uncomfortably.

"hey, hey," minho cooes, "you're gonna be fine chan, c'mon. " minho lifts chan up, and makes chan wrap his arm around minhos shoulders. minho walks away from this dumb battlefield with chan limping. minho soon sets chan down in the woods, sitting him up against a tree. 

"are you sure you can do this? i mean, you don't have any medical supplies or anything," chan says, looking around to their surroundings with nothing but leaves and grass. 

"uh, i don't know but like, i'm ninety percent sure you won't die," minho says, shrugging. 

"what?" chan asks or more like, says in response to minhos answer. minho simply doesn't answer and reaches behind his own head to take out the ribbon in his hair. 

"take off all your clothes except your first layer, " minho says nonchalantly, as if this was an everyday situation. 

"what?" chan asks again and minho, tired of it at this point says, "i'm not asking you to fuck me. i'm just trying to not make you bleed out but if you prefer to, that's fine by me and we can just catch up." 

chan groans exaggeratedly but still conforms to minhos instructions. minho unties the ribbon in his hair and chan swears the minute he lets all his hair fall down to the bottom of his back, chans heart stops in his chest. 

"your hair is, like r..really long," chan stutters nervously, his face heating up. 

"yeah, i've just gotten too tired to cut it anytime soon, so," minho says as he lays out the thick black ribbon in his hands. minho looks at the dark red stain on chans plain white robe. minho stretches out his ribbon and ties it tightly around chans thin waist, putting pressure on the wound. 

"um," minho says, biting his lip,"that should work for now," he says as he looks up to chan, who's still in awe of minho after nine years. 

"fuck, i've missed you," chan says before leaning foward to cradle minhos face with both of his hands and tenderly yet softly kiss minhos soft plump lips. minhos in shock before he can even react to chans kiss. chan was kissing him. his long lost friend of nine years who he may or may not have a crush on is kissing him. 

minhos soul comes back to his body so he can respond to chans kiss. minho moves his lips in rhythm with chans, smiling softly into the kiss. they slowly part and chan lifts one of his eyebrows, "so ...what now?" 

"what else can we do?" minho asks. 

"well, seeing as your uncle and your whole clan probably hates you for helping me, a needy soldier, i say we can do whatever we want." 

minho grins,"alright, let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be fr w u guyz.....i lit rally only wrote this coz one of the main characters on the birth of a drama king on iqiyi looks like minho LMAO IM SORRY 
> 
> anyways stan cql, ty 💅


End file.
